An Angel's Reassurance
by FaithInHim4ever
Summary: While going through a difficult time with a now ex-friend, I had a dream. In the dream, Monica and Gloria helped me see the truth. R/R


DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT own any of the characters from TBAA. They belong to Martha Williamson.

A/N: This was based on a dream I had while going through a difficult time.

"An Angel's Reassurance"

I was running through a poorly lit building at top speed. I don't know exactly what I was doing there or why I was running in the first place. All I did know was that I had to get to someone. There was someone I had to see.

As I continued to run, I found myself at a dead-end. I stopped and gauged where I was by sound. I could see a wee light coming from the right, so I turned towards it and continued running.

It was then that I looked up and noticed a light in the distance. The light was brighter than all of the ones I had seen before. I was so focused on the light that I didn't notice the decline in the floor and as a result, I fell. I fell to my knees and stayed there.

As I was about to get up, I felt a hand on my shoulder. It was gentle and warm.

"It's okay." A familiar Irish lilt said, her voice full of nothing but kindness and a willingness to help. "It's okay now. You don't have to run anymore."

I gazed up and met a set of hazel eyes I had seen so many times before, but now they were staring straight at me and only me.

Monica gave me a reassuring smile before holding her arms out to me.

It only took one more look into her kind eyes for me to accept her hug of comfort.

As I felt Monika pull me close, I let the tears fall, not bothering to hold them back.

Monica encouraged me to cry it out, telling me it was going to be okay and I was safe.

"I know." I replied, my voice full of tears. "There's no safer place to be than in God's care."

Monica nodded and smiled.

"That's right. And God wants you to know that it's okay to be upset. It really is. It's okay to be upset and it's okay to be angry. But He also wants you to know that He loves you and He is very proud of you."

"For what?" I asked, not sure where the Irish angel was going with this train of thought.

"For being just who God created you to be." Another familiar voice stated from just to the right of Monica.

I glanced up to see none other than Gloria, standing there. She gave me a gentle smile and knelt down so that she was eye level with me. "You should NEVER be afraid to express yourself. Also, you should never be afraid to be exactly who God created you to be. No matter what anyone says or thinks."

"But she…" My voice trailed off at the look on Gloria's face.

"No matter what anyone says or thinks. " The youngest angel repeated. "God knows who you are and He loves you just the way He created you. The only person you have to please is God, nobody else."

"And you've already done that." Monica told me, releasing me from the hug partway.

"I have?" I asked, still feeling a little unsure.

The Irish angel nodded.

"Aye, you have. By writing those books and sharing your faith and the truth of God's love with those who may not know about it, you're doin' God's work right there. And He is very proud of you."

I smiled the first sincere smile I had in a few months. But as quickly as it had come, the smile disappeared.

"What is it?" Gloria asked, concern in her voice.

I sighed.

"It's just my friend doesn't think so."

"Doesn't think what?" Gloria asked, a bit confused.

"She doesn't think that all people need to know is God's love in order for Him to welcome them into Heaven."

Monica smiled.

"Well that's all they need to know. The only thing God wants for His children to do is love one another just as He loves us all. And when it comes you're turn to serve Him, do it without fear or question. It's not your deeds that get you into Heaven, but God's mercy and realizing that He loves you that make it possible. And you have already done that."

I I just feel like I have to reach certain standards for my friend to accept me."

Gloria nodded in understanding. She put her arm around me and gave me a hug.

"That's where you're wrong." She told me, her voice soft and reassuring. "The only standards you need to reach are God's. And as for your friend not accepting you the way God created you, give her time. God's time. God's timing is perfect. God brought you two together and He had a reason. Trust Him and everything will go according to His plan."

"But what if I need a break?" I asked, turning my attention to the youngest angel. "I don't want to sound selfish."

"You're not." Monica assured me. "You're not bein' selfish at all. When you went out to visit her and help the last time, you were doin' God's work. God sent you out there "for such a time as this." He did that and you served Him well. You did what most of His children are afraid to do."

"You listened and obeyed Him without question." Gloria finished. "You did the one thing He asked of you without a second thought. You were afraid, but you did it."

"Remember when you would lie awake at night and pray, "Father, what am I doin' here? What have you sent me here for? I'm so confused and feel so alone, Father. I don't know what to do. Please, help me to understand. And what did He tell you?"

I turned my head to face Monica and tried to fight back tears.

"To stay." I replied.

"That's right." Monica replied as Gloria patted my shoulder gently. "He told you to stay and you listened. You didn't' disobey, you listened. And God is very proud of you for that. You didn't let fear determine your actions. You let faith tell you what to do. And in doing so, you made God very happy."

"But I wanted to leave!" I admitted, tearfully. I buried my face in Gloria's shoulder, letting out a sob of guilt. "I wanted to leave!"

"Shh, shh, it's okay, it's okay." Gloria assured me, hugging me close. "It's okay. God's not mad at you for that. He isn't."

"But I wanted to leave so many times. And after she overdosed on her medicine, I almost did!" I wailed.

"God knows that too. " Monica assured me. "And like Gloria said, He's not mad at you for that. He understands how afraid you were. He also understands how confused you were. But He is proud of you for trusting Him enough to do His work."

"And even after your friend hurt you emotionally, you still stayed." Gloria went on. "Even when you felt so alone and hurt, you didn't leave."

I nodded.

"But I don't know how to talk to her sometimes." I admitted, my tears subsiding for the most part. "I have to be careful what I say and how I say it."

"Let me give you some advice." Monica told me, a small smile spreading across her face. "Don't worry about sayin' the right words, as long as you say the true words."

I nodded.

"I know. But it's hard sometimes."

"That's when you ask God for help." Gloria chimed in. "And you know how to do that already."

"But sometimes I feel like I can't be myself around her."

"I know how that feels." Gloria told me, honestly. "But let me tell you something. We all share different qualities that God gave us. And that's not a crime. Be proud of who God created you to be."

"Even if I share some traits in common with an angel?" I asked, smiling at her.

Gloria nodded.

"Especially if you share some traits with an angel." She confirmed.

"Gloria's right." Monica commented. "But most importantly, remember that God loves you, Lauren."

"He loves you and He has a plan for you." Gloria affirmed. "He has a plan for all of His children."

"But what happens if my friend can never accept me because I share traits with you?" I asked, turning to Gloria.

Gloria smiled.

"All in the Father's time. But remember you have another friend on earth who loves you just the way God created you."

I grinned, knowing exactly who Gloria was referring to. I knew Alex loved me the way God created me and for that, I was grateful. I also knew that in time, my friend would hopefully be able to accept me for who I was as well.

THE END


End file.
